


The Beginning（15）

by kuwamikun



Category: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Genre: M/M, MGRRSamuel Rodrigues, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Freeform, Raiden - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwamikun/pseuds/kuwamikun





	The Beginning（15）

※基于MGRR人物的环太平洋AU，CP是Sam×Raiden，有婚后出轨情节，请注意避雷。

=========

【十五】

直升机在头顶盘旋，在寻找着一个合适的降落点。眼前的淡金发男子胸有成竹的望着自己，Samuel不禁扑哧笑了出来。

“说真的，Jack，你每次都让我很意外。”

“嗯？”

“你知道么，这就是你的魅力，Jack……”Samuel从机车上垮下来，走上前去，帮他撩了撩散乱的发丝，“总是让我感到惊喜不断。”

“你尽说些奇怪的话……”Jack有所顾忌的后退一步，“还有，别做这么暧昧的动作……被看到就糟糕了。”

巴西男人会意的松开了手，他满意地看着属于自己的那个Jack又回来了。

进入直升机，Jack开始详尽的为在场的同僚们叙述他的计划。Jack的计划听上去很简单，就是让Samuel在Desperado内部吸引注意，其他Maverick的人员跟着Jack潜入，趁机伪装成内部人员，包抄整个基地。但这个计划又很危险，如果一旦被抓住，Desperado的警卫一定不会心慈手软。

“我知道有个人可以协助我们顺利执行这个计划。”Samuel若有所思的说，“以她的能力，这些守卫根本不在话下。”

“噢？难道是很能打的女孩子？”Kevin有点兴奋的插话道。

“你想多了……”Samuel无奈的道出真相，“是负责Desperado技术的女孩，她叫Sunny，十三岁。”

“十三岁！？”听到此话的Maverick人员全都大吃一惊，都认为这话是Samuel为严肃的气氛撒的调味剂。

“没错，是十三岁。”Samuel确认道，“天才的技术少女，幼儿时期就失去了父母，被Desperado发掘后关在基地里，像Desperado的AI和守卫的机械装甲，以及他们操纵的机械战甲，都是出自Sunny的技术。”

在一片不可思议的赞叹声中，Maverick的“王牌”技术Kevin看上去有些挫败。

“所以，若是要顺利包抄Desperado的大本营，就必须找到Sunny。”Samuel认真地说，“这样一来，警卫们无须顾忌，剩下的……交给我就好。”

为了掩人耳目，Samuel半路下了直升机，驾驶着机车一路前行。Jack和同僚们也选择了偏僻的降落点开始实施计划。

潜入的任务在Jack看来是得心应手的，偷袭并替换了几个Desperado的警卫后，Maverick几个战士一同剥下这些倒霉蛋儿的装甲。

“基地门口的警卫还是有人类的存在啊……”Kevin说，“穿的这么厚的装甲，我还以为都是机械人呢。”

“即使是伪装也要保持低调，”Jack提醒他们，“做出太过高调的动作会被怀疑的，前面大概还有四个岗哨才能到达Sunny所在的控制室……嗯……有了，干脆，你们押着我前进吧。”

“Raiden？”同僚们一脸疑问。

“就当做我潜入失败被发现，这样你们就可以理所应当的把我押解到Desperado的Boss所在处，据Sam提供的地图和情报，Armstrong所在的地点和控制室并不远，更何况，Sam也在帮助我们转移视线。”

“这样没问题吗？”Kevin有所顾忌，他担心突发情况会不如预期计划。

“不管怎么说，这样是暂且最保险的做法，”Jack坚持己见，“不过……你们谁来揍我几下？”

“……啊？”大家表示没有听懂。

“揍我几下啊！不然怎么像被抓住的俘虏？”

天，这个要求对于Maverick的人员来说简直就是无法办到的事情。首先，Jack的脸蛋对于Maverick内部人员基本上没人下得去手。第二，即使下得去手，万一日后被Vamp知道的话，一定会被追杀到天荒地老。

一行人推推搡搡，百般拒绝。于是最终，无奈的Jack只能任着Maverick的同僚装模作样的给自己身上布满尘土。

大概是因为Samuel吸引了足够的注意，岗哨的卫兵们并没有对于Jack一行人给与过多的重视，只是经过时向他们挥了挥手，示意他们将Jack押送到Boss的方位。

“顺利的有点令人不安啊……Raiden。是不是你长得太人畜无害了啊？”Kevin认真地质疑着。

“你少说几句好不好啊？”Jack不高兴的蹬了他一眼。

但令Jack满意的是，Kevin真不愧是Maverick的技术担当，有他在，一路上的摄像头监视器都不再是问题。Kevin娴熟的把视频影像的画面替换成几个小时之前的状态，以便Jack一行人能够干净利落的对着Desperado的守卫们拳打脚踢。

终于到了控制室的方位。在搞定了周边的警卫和摄像头后，Jack示意小队跟着自己慢慢地进入。

他听到了歌声，小女孩轻柔地歌声，哼唱着一首似曾相识的歌。他示意Kevin打开了传来歌声房间的门，看到一个银发的女孩在不断闪烁的电子屏前飞速的敲打着键盘。

“Sunny？”Jack小心翼翼的试探着。

“你们是谁？”小女孩警惕的立即站起身。

“啊……我们是Samuel的朋友。”

“Samuel回来了吗？”小女孩听到这个名字一下就显得眼睛亮晶晶的，她鼓起勇气，慢慢地走到Jack面前，细细的端详他。

“你身后的警卫模样的人……也是Samuel的朋友吗？”

“是的，他们只不过是穿上了这里警卫的装甲。”

“Samuel怎么没有亲自来接我呀？他在哪里？”Sunny环顾四周。

“Samuel他……为了让你顺利逃脱，去吸引注意了，我来负责接你出去。”Jack向银发的小女孩伸出了手：“跟我一起走好不好？”

Sunny还是有些迟疑，她盯着Jack的脸看了几秒钟，突然像领悟什么一般，开心的抓住了Jack的手——

“我懂啦！”她的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你是Samuel很喜欢很喜欢的人吧！他答应过我带个大美人回来的！”

小女孩天真无邪的发言却一瞬间让气氛尴尬起来，Jack的脸色冻结在了一个古怪的表情上，而身后Maverick地同僚们，装作自己是一副空战甲一般，集体性陷入沉默。

“咦？怎么？你难道不是吗？”Sunny的脸上又露出不安的表情，“不是的话，我就不跟你走了……”

“啊你说的没错我是我是……”Jack为了尽早搞定这个小女孩无奈的承认了，尽管这让他的脸羞得绯红。

“哈哈，你果然是Samuel很喜欢很喜欢的人，”Sunny盯着他绽放出可爱的笑容，“一提到Samuel，你脸都红啦！”

此时的Jack好想立马找到Samuel不问缘由的使劲儿揍他一顿再去找个洞把自己藏起来。

“对了，你这么脏兮兮的，难道是在假装自己被俘虏吗？”Sunny歪着头问他。

Jack吸了一口冷气，这个小女孩绝对不单纯，竟然能仅仅凭借随意的打量猜出他们的行动。

“这样不行哟，”Sunny在随身的包包里掏来掏去，摸出了一支口红，“应该有血迹之类的才更像俘虏才对！”

说着，她就在Jack发愣的间隙在他的唇上胡乱抹了几下。

Maverick的同僚们在身后忍着不敢爆笑，因为憋得太辛苦以至于装甲都在哐啷哐啷的抖动。

“嗯！现在好多了呢！”Sunny满意的笑着，像一朵漂亮的勿忘我花儿。

把Sunny护送到安全的位置，并按照既定计划让Sunny瘫痪剩下的守卫。Jack示意几个人和他一道回去支援Samuel。虽说现阶段的计划十分顺利，但他仍担心Samuel那边会出现意外情况，毕竟，那个男人要面对的，不是几个杂兵喽啰，而是——整个计划的幕后黑手。

为了更加接近Armstrong，Jack只能继续采用被俘的战术，想趁着议员把注意力放在Samuel身上时牵制住他。只不过他没想到的是，那个恶心的议员居然想对他上下其手，Jack只能放弃等待，立刻摆脱议员的魔掌。

“哼，你一会儿就笑不出来了，Armstrong议员。”Jack说道，“这回进入你们大本营的不只是我们几个人呢。”

“你说什么？”

“我们已经包围了基地，投降吧议员！”

“哈哈哈哈，美人儿，你真的以为我会这么束手就擒？”

他打了个响指，几秒后，一个体型巨大的光头战士从和室的房顶上跃下，因为身上装甲重量的原因震得地面隆隆作响，那人手持一把巨大的剪刀型武器，挡在了Armstrong的前面。

“烈风，给我解决他们。”

“遵命，Boss。”

被称作烈风的大块头露出自信满满的笑容，看着让人很不舒服。他定睛仔细观察了一下Samuel和Jack，突然飞速的甩出他的武器，巨大的剪刀迅速逼近Jack，寒气逼人的招式让Jack没有时间后退，只能后仰下腰逃避剪刀的攻击，剪刀的刀刃就这么擦着Jack的下巴划过。

“看起来，Sam带来的人还是有一手的嘛。”

Jack不甘示弱，及时调整好战斗状态，从腿上的装备带中抽出锋利的匕首，急速发动起进攻。

虽然对方的力量十足，但Jack疾如闪电版的出招方式也让对方猝不及防。即使烈风把攻击的速度全压在自己的武器上，但自身佩戴的装甲却让他自己的速度被压制了，但相对的，他的防御力稳固的如同一个移动堡垒，让Jack无法快速的攻破。

与此同时，Samuel也开始与季风作战。比起烈风的力量型，季风那注重速度型的战斗方式让人眼花缭乱，他那把不长的刀也在Samuel的四周如银色的月牙一般闪耀。但这样的速度，完全没有让Samuel退缩，他嘲讽着疾风的速度，和Jack的开膛手人格比起来，这样的速度根本不足畏惧。

虽然无法迅速攻破，Jack的急速进攻却逐渐的消磨着烈风的体力，这让烈风有些气急败坏，他趁着Jack后跃的瞬间，将自己那把巨大的剪刀当做回力标一般扔了出去。而Jack还仅仅在躲避着巨大刀刃，刚刚落地稳定步伐，看似根本来不及闪躲。

“Jack！”一旁的Samuel见状，抢在巨大的武器伤害自己的搭档之前，持着手中的红刀用力将它弹反了回去。那把巨大的剪刀偏离了烈风预计的轨道，直勾勾的飞向了季风。

季风没料到这出意外，下意识的用手中的刀抵挡，但这把武器太过巨大沉重，季风并没有如愿防住，反而被武器撞到了身体，被插在地板上动弹不得。

“呜哇，运气好好哦Jack。”Samuel不禁感叹，随后马上与Jack联手，继续着和烈风的战斗。

“说起来，这是我们第一次亲自上阵联手战斗呢。”大概是因为变成了2Vs1的状态，Samuel突然有了闲情和Jack聊天了。

“是啊，而且还是打你原先的同僚和老板，有没有觉得蛮感动的？”

“你们俩个！给我认真点对待！”失去武器的烈风气急败坏的挥舞着他的拳头，但是Samuel与他匹敌的力道让烈风在这场打斗中并不占上风，再加上Jack急速的进攻，烈风的动作越来越力不从心，已经从主动进攻变成了注重防御。

Armstrong议员本胜券在握的在后面看着自己的王牌替自己挡刀，但看着态势逐渐不妙，他开始计划着撤退。

“Raiden！Samuel！Armstrong要跑了！！！”Maverick的同事们提醒道，并开枪冲着议员撤退的路线扫射，但是因为Boris命令要抓活的，他们只能用枪子佯装威胁。

“休想！”

Jack看着Armstrong打开了和室，向里面的房间跑去，他马上随着议员的身影追上去。

“Jack！小心！那家伙可能还有其他阴谋……！”Samuel见状有些担忧，毕竟他所知晓的Desperado的Boss并不是表面上只挥霍金钱去赢得权利的政客，而是……

“臭小子！别看不起人啊！”烈风感觉到了被无视，开始趁机反攻，因为没有了得意地剪刀，他只能捡起周围的可以挥动的石柱发起进攻，不料却被Samuel一脚踢碎了他的武器。

Samuel根本没工夫和他讨论建筑材料质量好坏的话题，他现在担心的只有Jack的安慰。于是他顺势用自己拿手的喷气式拔刀撞击了烈风的下巴让他昏了过去。

搞定了烈风后，Samuel发疯似的奔向Jack所在的和室，狂乱的打开里面的几扇拉门后，他看到让他心跳骤停的一幕——

议员的和室内部果然藏了机关，以便让他保全自身。Jack显然为了追逐议员忘记了陷阱的可能性，此刻他被坚韧的钢琴线缠住了全身，如同人偶玩具一般被吊在和室的中央，稍微的发力便会让自己更疼痛，未被衣料包裹的肌肤被勒出了血痕。

“Jack！”Samuel震惊的看着这一幕，议员胸有成竹的大笑着，慢慢走进像木偶一样吊在空中的Jack，用右手再次抚摸他的面颊。

“可惜啊，Sam！”他笑得淫荡邪恶，“你的美人现在是属于我的玩具了，你只要轻举妄动，他就会被这锋利的线割的七零八落。怎么样，你心疼吗？

“王八蛋……！！”咒骂从牙齿缝中狠狠地发出，却无法前进一步。

“Sam……别管我，现在不出手，他逃跑的话……以后就没机会了……！”Jack忍着揪心的疼痛，提醒自己的搭档。

“你是叫Jack吧？你看看，这是何苦呢？”议员挑起Jack的下巴，看着那双燃烧着愤怒的蓝色瞳孔，满意的说道，“啧啧，看看这宁死不屈的眼神，实在太让我喜欢了，真是舍不得让你死掉，不然，就成为我这边的人怎么样？”

“啧……你休想……！”

“哦？可惜……本来看着这么漂亮的脸蛋还想留着你的小命呢，既然你坚持的话。”

说罢，议员按了手中控制器的按钮，钢琴线随着卡拉卡拉的齿轮作响嘞的更紧了些。

Samuel听见Jack发出令人揪心的叫喊，他心疼的如被刀刺穿身体一般，而他现在能做的，仅仅是听着Jack的痛苦声音，什么都做不了。

“哈！如何啊Sam？！”Armstrong大笑着暂停了机关的运作，“听见这么美妙的叫喊声你心疼吗！？”

“Armstrong！你现在可以杀了我！放开Jack！”Samuel实在无法忍耐心爱的人继续承受地狱般的痛苦，他选择投降，他选择让自己替代去受苦，只要放过Jack……

“哼哼哼哼……说什么蠢话呢，臭小子……”

Samuel问问一愣，这熟悉的声音熟悉的感觉让他背脊一凉。Armstrong也感到疑惑，明明他的玩具刚才发出让人心痒的惨叫声，现在却突然换了个语气，仿佛在享受割裂的痛楚一般。

方才还痛苦万分的Jack，突然就如同被替换了似的，眼神中闪烁着疯狂，他完全不在意自己疼痛的处境，反而异常兴奋的开始大笑。

“哼哼哼，因为疼痛……我才会存在于此啊！”

【TBC】

=========

下一章照样AO3见（。


End file.
